


Профессиональный фансервис

by Terra_Celtika



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рейджи проявляет повышенный интерес к Отое, и это очень не нравится Токии. Но ему нет никакого дела до их личных отношений, его не волнует, что они обнимаются, он не думает бессонными ночами, чем они могут заниматься наедине. Токия просто переживает за друга, ничего более.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Профессиональный фансервис

Токие сразу показалось, что выступление пошло не так. Рейджи вел себя еще развязнее, чем обычно, прижимался к Отое и чуть ли не вис на нем. Танец для трио был поставлен так, что Отоя регулярно оказывался зажат между Рейджи и Токией, но теперь ему и вздохнуть-то свободно было тяжело. Рейджи не на шутку разошелся, выстанывал свои «Оу!» в припеве так, что фанатки в зале полуобморочно закатывали глаза. А в последнем припеве - Токия мог поклясться - ущипнул Отою за ягодицу, и тот почти взвизгнул. Токия наскоро раскланялся и унесся за кулисы, готовый прибить Рейджи микрофоном за самоуправство.

Надо было подождать еще чуть-чуть — Отоя и Рейджи пели свой дуэт. Токия занял стратегическую позицию у выхода со сцены, но все слова о непрофессиональном поведении семпая вылетели из головы, когда начался припев. Рейджи извивался вокруг микрофонной стойки словно профессиональный стриптизер, наклонялся к Отое, терся о него плечами и бедрами. Отоя старался не отставать, но, к необъяснимому удовольствию Токии, у него не получалось так же пошло. Впрочем, ситуацию это не спасало. Зал ревел от восторга, Рейджи лапал Отою за талию, а этот поганец прогибался в пояснице и невероятно соблазнительно запрокидывал голову. Почти на плечо Рейджи. В конце песни Рейджи схватил Отою за руку, зубами стянул перчатку и швырнул в зал, где ее, несомненно, тут же растерзали фанатки. Разум Токии затянуло багровым туманом.

Как эти двое проскочили мимо него в гримерки, Токия не увидел - был слишком занят попытками успокоиться и не стереть зубы до десен. Кое-как отдышавшись, Токия обнаружил, что давно уже поют Рен, Масато и Ранмару, ни на шаг не отклоняясь, между прочим, от заданного рисунка танца. Сжав руки в кулаки, Токия отправился вершить расправу.

— Что вы себе позволяете, семпай?!

От яростного пинка дверь гримерки Рейджи едва не слетела с петель. Рейджи застыл посередине комнаты с перчаткой в зубах. На этот раз своей, а то бы Токия его точно прибил.

— А в чем дело, Токи? — невинно спросил Рейджи, аккуратно укладывая перчатку на столик.

— Что вы такое творили сейчас на сцене? С Отоей!

— О, Токи ревнует? — Рейджи ухмыльнулся и без единого намека на смущение принялся расстегивать рубашку.

— Что за ерунда? — от возмущения Токия чуть не забыл вдохнуть. — Просто вы вели себя совершенно неприлично и непрофессионально!

— Ты сейчас ведешь себя непрофессионально, выговаривая мне за банальный фансервис, — спокойно ответил Рейджи, снимая рубашку. — Ты видел, что творилось в зале? Девочки обожают такое, поверь мне, после этого выступления наше трио будет самым популярным.

Токия разжал кулаки и заставил себя подумать, прежде чем снова орать. Действительно, он еще никогда не видел такого ажиотажа среди поклонниц. Наверное, Рейджи прав и знает, что делает.

— В следующий раз хотя бы предупреждайте меня, — буркнул Токия. Признаваться в своей глупости было очень неприятно.

— Ты тоже хочешь потискать Отою? — Рейджи невозмутимо расстегнул ремень. — Понимаю и полностью поддерживаю. Он очень милый.

Токия невероятным усилием воли удержался от нецензурного высказывания по поводу намеков и вылетел из гримерки прежде, чем Рейджи снял штаны.

 

На следующий же день Токия к своему искреннему негодованию убедился, что фансервис был рассчитан не только на девочек в зале. Во время завтрака Рейджи с грохотом приземлился на стул рядом с Отоей и сообщил, что тот выглядит сегодня еще милее, чем вчера на выступлении. Отоя предсказуемо покраснел, чем еще больше умилил Рейджи. Токия чуть не откусил краешек кофейной чашки, наблюдая, как тот пытается накормить Отою яичницей с вилки.

После завтрака Токия отловил Рейджи в коридоре и потребовал объяснений.

— Токи, я не понимаю, ты все-таки ревнуешь? — Рейджи захлопал ресницами, но изобразить невинно обиженного ему не удалось. — Ты бы сразу сказал, что у вас что-то есть.

— Ничего у нас нет, - прорычал Токия, вдвойне взбешенный фансервисом и намеками. — Просто Отоя мой друг, и вы его смущаете. Вы хотя бы спросили разрешения, прежде чем так ухаживать за ним?

— Зачем? Он же явно не против, — Рейджи пожал плечами. — Если у тебя есть сомнения, можешь сам спросить у него. Только потом все-все расскажешь мне, договорились?

Да, пожалуй, это была хорошая идея – поинтересоваться у Отои, не достал ли его Рейджи, прежде чем выступать в крестовый поход на защиту целомудрия друга. Но какой все-таки нахал этот Рейджи – внаглую врал Токие про какой-то фансервис, хотя единственной его целью было полапать Отою за задницу.

Вечером Токия сел на кровать рядом с Отоей, настроившись на серьезный мужской разговор. Тот отложил мангу и уставился на него немного удивленно.

— Отоя, скажи мне честно. Семпай не причиняет тебе неудобств?

— Э… — Отоя нахмурился. — Ты имеешь в виду то, что было за завтраком?

— Да. И вчера на концерте.

— Да что ты, Токия, — Отоя звонко рассмеялся. — Не злись на семпая, он же заботится о нас как о младших братьях, это так здорово!

— Ты уверен? — Токия нахмурился, пытаясь сообразить, понимает ли Отоя, с какими целями Рейджи к нему подкатывает.

— Конечно! Семпай очень эмоциональный, но я не против. С ним весело.

Токия сдержанно кивнул и ушел на свою половину комнаты. Раз Отое нравится, значит, действительно все в порядке. Они с Рейджи схожи по темпераментам, и ничего удивительного, что Отое хочется видеть в семпае старшего брата. Вот только ведет себя Рейджи совсем не как старший брат! Но это уже не касается Токии. Как друг он будет присматривать за обоими, но вмешиваться не имеет права.

 

Токия не стал пересказывать Рейджи разговор с Отоей, только попросил, чтобы тот вел себя прилично на людях. Рейджи нахально подмигнул и, разумеется, не внял предупреждению. Каждый завтрак начинался с вопля «Отоян, какой ты милый сегодня!», после чего Рейджи бросался тискать и щекотать смущенно хихикающего Отою. Тот время от времени поглядывал на Токию, будто интересуясь его мнением, но он лишь пожимал плечами.

На одной из вечерних репетиций Рейджи налетел на Отою сзади, сжал изо всех сил и восторженно выдохнул:

— Оу, Отоян, какой у тебя пресс! Ну-ка, дай посмотреть.

Не обращая внимания на слабое сопротивление, Рейджи задрал футболку Отои и прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к животу. Токие пришлось признать, что подтянутый мускулистый пресс действительно впечатлял. Настолько, что захотелось немедленно прикрыть Отою от посторонних взглядов.

— Семпай, перестаньте, — тихо попросил он.

— Нет, Токи, ты только посмотри! — Рейджи провел по животу ладонью, Отоя густо покраснел и попытался вырвать у Рейджи край футболки. — Вот, что значит заниматься спортом. У тебя от твоих диет никогда не будет таких мускулов.

— Неправда, семпай, у Токии отличная фигура, — выпалил Отоя и резко захлопнул рот.

— Может быть, я не присматривался, — Рейджи одернул футболку Отои и обнял его за талию. — Ты все равно лучше.

Отоя смутился еще больше, пробормотал невнятные извинения и выпутался из объятий Рейджи. Отошел к дальней стене и принялся поправлять одежду, время от времени виновато поглядывая на Токию. Тот вздохнул и подошел.

— Если тебе надоели домогательства семпая, скажи ему, — тихо пробормотал он, вставая рядом. — Я уверен, он все правильно поймет.

— Д-домогательства? — Отоя испуганно посмотрел на Токию, запустил в волосы пятерню и нервно рассмеялся. — О чем ты говоришь, Токия? Просто семпай очень добрый.

— Отоя, — прорычал Токия, повернувшись к нему лицом, — Рейджи уже неделю лапает тебя при всех, и мне не хочется думать, что он делает, когда вы остаетесь наедине. Это, конечно, не мое дело, но мне будет спокойнее, если я буду знать, что ты понимаешь, что происходит.

— Спокойнее… — мечтательно протянул Отоя, глядя на Токию потерявшим фокусировку взглядом. Потом вдруг пришел в себя и спохватился: — Наедине? Ничего нет, Токия, ты не то подумал! Мы не это!.. Я не с ним, честно, он просто…

— Я так и думал… — вздохнул Токия, облокачиваясь на стену. — Ты такой наивный, Отоя. Не понимаю, как можно было не заметить?

— Наверное, я думал о чем-то другом… — прошептал Отоя и сник, повесив голову. — Извини.

— Не нужно передо мной извиняться, — Токия наклонился, пытаясь заглянуть Отое в глаза. — Ты, главное, с собой разберись. А я как друг поддержу тебя.

— Да… Спасибо, но с собой я уже разобрался.

Отоя коротко взглянул на Токию пошел к остальным. А Токия остался подпирать стену, пораженный тоской во взгляде и голосе Отои, такой глубокой, будто он только что лишился последней надежды.

Весь вечер Отоя был непривычно тих и немногословен, а добравшись до комнаты, сразу лег спать. Токия едва ли не час пролежал без сна, размышляя, что же его так расстроило. Уж точно не приставания Рейджи, скорее реакция Токии. От этой мысли стало как-то не по себе. Он вспомнил, как Отоя улыбался, когда Рейджи лез к нему обниматься. Страшно смущенный, он не выглядел грустным, а помрачнел только после разговора с Токией. Из чего следовал логичный вывод, что Токия как последний идиот испортил другу настроение неуместными расспросами о его личной жизни. Хорошо, если эту самую личную жизнь походя не разрушил. Тихонько, чтобы не разбудить Отою, дав себе по лбу, Токия решил оставить их в покое и, наконец, уснул.

 

На следующий день во время завтрака, когда Рейджи уговаривал Отою съесть помидорку с его тарелки, Токия улыбнулся и подбадривающее подмигнул. Отоя почему-то опять сник, оставил свой едва тронутый завтрак и ушел раньше всех. Рейджи надулся, засунул помидорку в рот и жевал ее, мрачно поглядывая на Токию. Тому оставалось лишь развести руками.

— Токия, ты настолько упорно не замечаешь очевидных вещей, что иногда я сомневаюсь в твоем интеллекте, — неожиданно серьезно сказал Рейджи.

— Я знаю, — Токия опустил глаза. Внезапно и у него пропал аппетит.

— Сомневаюсь, — раздраженно бросил Рейджи и тоже ушел.

Лекционную часть репетиции Токия пропустил мимо ушей, потому что раздумывал, что имел в виду Рейджи. Раз Отоя опять расстроился, значит, Токия по-прежнему чего-то не понимал. Главный же вопрос состоял в том, почему ему так важно выяснить, в чем дело.

К середине репетиции Токия поймал себя на том, что уже несколько минут исподтишка, чтобы никто не заметил, пялится на Отою. Тот заметно взбодрился, несколько раз улыбнулся Харуке и подмигнул Нацки. Токия с трудом разжал кулаки и с недоумением посмотрел на следы от ногтей на ладонях. Кажется, Нацки тоже никогда не упускал возможности повиснуть на Отое, завывая, какой тот милашка. Вспомнились вчерашняя репетиция, задранная футболка и загорелый пресс Отои, поглаживающая его ладонь Рейджи. Прежде чем Токия спохватился, мысленно он расстегнул почти все пуговицы на рубашке Отои, и кончики пальцев зудели от желания прикоснуться к острым ключицам. Токия тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение, и уставился в пол. Но его так и тянуло повернуть голову и посмотреть на Отою — как он слушает Ринго-сенсея, кусает губы в задумчивости, кому еще улыбается. И как почти демонстративно игнорирует его, Токию.

После репетиции Токия влетел в туалет и умылся ледяной водой. Одержимость желанием защитить Отою от посягательств кого бы то ни было дошла до предела. Хотелось придушить Нацки, который вывалился из зала чуть ли не под ручку с Отоей, осыпая комплиментами его игру на гитаре. Токия посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. Вид у него был совершенно безумный, волосы стояли дыбом то ли из-за обрушившейся бури эмоций, то ли из-за того, что он ерошил их мокрыми руками. Кое-как приведя себя в порядок — не до укладки уже, когда все мысли лишь о том, где сейчас Отоя и кто на этот раз к нему пристает, - Токия сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и решительно вышел из туалета.

Это был очень длинный день. Следующий час Токия посвятил дыхательным упражнениям, и вскоре его руки перестали дрожать. Еще через час, достаточно успокоившись, чтобы связно думать, Токия понял, что не просто хочет защитить Отою, а ревнует его ко всему агентству. Мысль была настолько очевидной и в то же время неожиданной, что он чуть не рассмеялся. Впрочем, облегчения озарение не принесло, наоборот, оно только подстегнуло воображение, и к исходу следующего часа Токия был готов убивать. Он снова принялся считать вдохи и выдохи, задерживая дыхание уже не на три секунды, а на пять и чувствуя, как с волос на шею скатываются капельки холодной воды.

К сожалению, на вечерней репетиции упражняться в выравнивании дыхания было невозможно. Токия забился в дальний угол и с отчаянием наблюдал, как Масато обсуждает с Отоей вокальные приемы, расхваливая его чистый голос. Непонятно, почему Рен до сих пор не оттащил Масато, ведь эти двое еще в Академии не скрывали, как им нравится жить в одной комнате.

Токию прошиб холодный пот. После репетиции придется вернуться в их общую комнату, а он не был уверен, сможет ли держать себя в руках. Не исключено, что он устроит безосновательную сцену ревности или, того хуже, прижмет Отою к стене и вылижет тонкие ключицы, полдня сводившие его с ума. Последнему могло поспособствовать отсутствие Рейджи, который только что уехал на выступление и должен был вернуться лишь завтра.

— Токия, с тобой все в порядке? Ты сегодня странно выглядишь.

Токия вздрогнул и поднял взгляд на Отою, смотревшего на него с искренним беспокойством.

— Ты не заболел? — Отоя положил ладонь на покрытый испариной лоб Токии. — Мне кажется, тебе лучше пойти прилечь.

От заботливого тона и осторожного прикосновения в груди Токии разлилось тепло, в ушах зазвенело, и губы сами растянулись в счастливую улыбку.

— Нет, все хорошо. Спасибо.

Едва соображая, что делает, Токия снял ладонь Отои со своего лба и сжал ее двумя руками, не переставая смотреть ему в глаза. Отоя несколько раз моргнул и тоже широко улыбнулся.

— Тогда приступим, Токия! — Отоя положил вторую руку поверх его и коротко стиснул.

 

После репетиции Токия не сразу дошел до своей комнаты. С полчаса он гулял по парку, перебирая в памяти события дня и пытаясь понять, что же он собирается делать дальше. Мысли разбегались, им то и дело овладевали паника и радостная надежда, а то и все сразу. Нужен был план действий, но, чтобы его составить, требовалось больше информации. Таким образом, первый шаг был намечен: спросить напрямую и расставить все точки над i.

Но зайдя в комнату и увидев сидящего на кровати Отою, Токия сразу забыл все заготовленные слова. Он в два шага пересек комнату и сел на пол перед Отоей.

— Прости меня, — прошептал Токия. — Я такой дурак, ничего не замечал и не понимал. Не могу смотреть, как ты расстраиваешься из-за меня.

— Не извиняйся, Токия, — в удивленно расширившихся глазах Отои мелькнула паника. — Ты ни в чем не виноват, это я дурак…

Токия не дал ему наговорить про себя гадостей, приподнялся, притянул к себе за шею и поцеловал. Осторожно коснулся губами, все еще опасаясь, что неправильно понял, и едва не опрокинулся на пол, когда Отоя прильнул к нему, обнимая за плечи обеими руками. Сомнения схлынули, оставив лишь желание расстегнуть, наконец, эту рубашку и погладить живот, прикусить ключицы, утопить в запахе Отои все дневные тревоги.

Токия просунул язык в приоткрывшийся рот, поднялся с колен и уложил Отою на спину. Хотелось облизать его всего, но оторваться от губ было выше его сил, он выдернул рубашку Отои из-за пояса и скользнул ладонями по бокам. Отоя выгнулся под его руками, шумно выдохнул носом, восхитительно податливый и согласный. Токия все же прервал поцелуй, чтобы перевести дыхание. Перед глазами плыло, в голове клубился горячий туман, а пальцы словно по своей воле расстегивали пуговицы. Где-то на краю сознания проскользнуло изумление от такой ловкости, но Токия не вдумывался, целуя ключицы, пробуя гладкую загорелую кожу на вкус. Он прижался щекой к твердой груди и длинно провел языком до шеи. Отоя потянул вверх футболку Токии, тот с трудом отстранился, сдернул ее и снова прикоснулся к губам. От не очень умелого, но уверенного поцелуя голову вело, кожа горела там, где соприкасались обнаженные тела.

Отоя обхватил Токию ногами за талию, резко перевернулся и оседлал его бедра. Скинул рубашку, прильнул к груди, счастливо выдохнул и лизнул сосок Токии. Непосредственная, искренняя страсть Отои ошеломляла, Токия только и мог, что подставляться под его ласки и время от времени ловить его губы своими. Отоя ерошил его волосы, целовал и покусывал уши, шею, плечи и легонько покачивал бедрами, скользя по налитому члену Токии своим.

Не выдержав пытки этими почти неощутимыми прикосновениями, Токия сжал его ягодицы ладонями и резко подал бедра вверх. Отоя охнул, поелозил, устраиваясь так, чтобы их члены плотно прижались, и начал ритмично двигаться. Он ни на миг не переставал целовать и поглаживать Токию, жадно исследуя его тело. Через пару минут возбуждение, казалось, достигло своего пика, и Токия понял, что ему придется раздеться, если не хочет испачкать брюки. Он потянулся к ремню, Отоя понял без слов и принялся расстегивать свой. Ему пришлось привстать, и Токия не смог удержать нетерпеливый стон, судорожно расстегивая ширинку.

Отоя улыбнулся и выпрямился во весь рост. Он встал на кровати над Токией, расстегнул брюки и, не отрывая от него взгляда, медленно потянул их вниз вместе с бельем. Тело Токии одеревенело, он едва мог дышать, глядя, как постепенно, слишком долго Отоя спускает брюки с бедер. Когда, наконец, оголился член с блеснувшей на головке капелькой смазки, Токия отмер, резко сдернул свои брюки, вывернув их в спешке наизнанку, и отбросил в дальний угол. Отоя коротко засмеялся, не торопясь, стянул штанины одну за другой и снова оседлал Токию. Вжался в него, двинул бедрами, прогнулся в спине и застонал, пройдясь своим членом по члену Токии. Поцеловал глубоко и нетерпеливо, потом снял одну его руку со своей ягодицы и обхватил губами указательный и средний пальцы. Тщательно вылизал их, не сводя с Токии шальных глаз, и завел его руку себе за спину.

Токия судорожно втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и осторожно прикоснулся к сжатому входу. Отоя выгнул спину еще сильнее, и Токия медленно протолкнул внутрь указательный палец. Застонав, Отоя запрокинул голову и принялся двигаться, потираясь о член Токии и глубже насаживаясь на палец. Токия прильнул губами к его горлу, чуть прикусил кожу, вытащил палец и снова вставил, приноравливаясь к ритму.

— Еще… — выдохнул Отоя, упершись лбом в его ключицу. — Еще… Токия…

Повинуясь, Токия вставил второй палец, чуть повернул кисть и продвинулся глубже. Движения Отои ускорились, он рвано, неровно дышал, беспрестанно постанывая. Он был обжигающе горячим внутри, нежным и жадным до ласки. Когда Отоя полностью насадился на пальцы, приглушенно вскрикнув, Токия крепко ухватил его за ягодицу, плотно прижал к себе и несколько раз толкнул бедра вверх. Распластавшийся по нему Отоя судорожно дернулся, глухо взвыл, и на живот Токии брызнула горячая сперма. И тут же Токия взорвался поразительной силы оргазмом, почти лишившим его сознания.

 

На следующий день во время обеда Рейджи задумчиво рассматривал распухшие, зацелованные губы Отои. Токия просто не мог держать себя в руках и при каждом удобном случае затаскивал его в укромный уголок, сжимал в объятиях и целовал, пока Отоя не просил пощады. Рейджи молча дожевал обед, встал из-за стола и хлопнул Токию по плечу.

— Молодец, все правильно сделал.

Токия задумался, переваривая эти слова, и едва не подпрыгнул, услышав прямо над ухом:

— Наконец-то.

Токия обернулся, но увидел только спины уже удалявшихся Рена и Масато. Рен обнял прямого как палка Масато за плечи и притянул к себе, тот дернулся, бросил на него гневный взгляд, но руку не сбросил. Отоя хихикнул в кулак.

— Да знаю я, что дурак, — отмахнулся Токия.


End file.
